Red Ribbon of
by Leon L. Lawliet
Summary: Some symbols can take different forms, but the end result is the same.


**A/N: Because I thought of this at 12:30 AM and my head nearly exploded. No really, it did. Felt like it, anyway. I...you know what, never mind. Just read and review, please.**

* * *

"Tamao-cha~n!" Nagisa's voice echoed out from the bathroom. "Where's my ribbon?"

The girl in question was lying on her bed, pretending to be engaged in a new book. "You mean you lost it?" she called back.

"No, I…" The redhead appeared in the doorway, her damp hair flowing not-so-elegantly down over her shoulders, which, Tamao thought, made her look even cuter. If that was possible. Heck, she was adorable no matter what she did.

Tamao put her book down and rose from the bed. "Very well then," she said, "I shall start an official investigation. Where did you last see this ribbon?"

"Stop goofing around and help me!" Nagisa answered, then turned and started rifling through the pile of clothes she'd hastily tossed aside earlier.

"Okay, okay," the blue-haired girl replied with a small grin. She wandered over to the door, dodging a few random garments.

"Not there," Nagisa grumbled. "Then where did-"

Tamao knelt down beside her and placed a finger over her lips. "You are looking for this, correct?" she asked, extending her hand.

Nagisa sighed in relief. "Yeah, th- huh?" It was indeed her ribbon…wrapped neatly around a small box. She stared at it for a few moments, then at its holder. "What…is this?"

Tamao smiled, still holding the box in her outstretched palm. "It's yours, isn't it?"

Nagisa shot her girlfriend a wary look. "Tamao-chan…"

"No tricks, I swear," Tamao answered. "I'm not that bad, am I?" She really did her best to be nice, but sometimes…it was just too easy.

"You open it," the redhead fired back.

"Fine, but before I give this back, you have to answer me one question."

Nagisa stared at her in confusion. "Okay…"

Tamao tugged at the ribbon's loose end. The knot on top came undone and slithered across the box before prying open the lid and freeing itself. Nagisa's eyes grew so large that it was impossible for them not to reflect the piece of jewelry inside. The ring itself was cast in polished silver, and its mount neatly cradled a small, square-cut diamond. She stared at the ring, then its bearer, then the ring again. Her breath caught in her throat. "Tamao-chan…y-you mean…?"

Tamao gave a small nod. "That question is," she said, her cheeks tinted pink, "Aoi Nagisa, will you marry me?"

The next three seconds lapsed in silence. Then Nagisa's face burst into all shades of red, which she attempted to bury in Tamao's chest, effectively tackling the other girl. She was doing her best to hold back the tears, but a few escaped anyway.

Tamao placed a hand on her head with a worried look. "Was that…too much?"

"Yes!" Nagisa cried, lifting herself off her girlfriend. Her face was still a bright shade of scarlet, and would be for a long time. "I mean…to the first question…my answer…is yes." It took all the nerve she had left to say it, and she collapsed again.

"Hey," Tamao said, lifting both of them gently into a sitting position. "You sure you're okay?"

"Never better," Nagisa answered, and captured her in a kiss. After a few seconds, she leaned back, her face now beaming with a different light.

It was Tamao's turn to flush. "Well then," she stated, "as promised, I will return these items to their rightful owner." She retrieved the ribbon and used it to tie Nagisa's hair back into its normal style, then slid the ring onto the fourth digit of her left hand.

"But you know," Nagisa said, raising the jeweled finger, "you really didn't have to do that…"

"Well," Tamao answered, "it wouldn't feel right if I didn't. Anyway, for now, please allow me to carry my wife to her bed." She then scooped up Nagisa in her arms, causing a double reaction that made the redhead's face shine brighter than ever. She carried her across the room and placed her on the bed, then sat down on its edge. "Honestly, I wanted to do something…bigger." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I'm so impatient."

"Are you kidding? That was embarrassing enough," Nagisa whispered.

"And you think that was easy for me?" Tamao chuckled. "Anyway, I guess I have to plan a ceremony now, find a dress- no, dresses…oh! Where do you want to go for the honeymoon? And-"

"Tamao-chan," Nagisa interrupted slowly. "Slow down. You've done enough for today. Besides, I think," she added with a warm smile, "that I'd be happy with whatever you pick."

"Oh, jeez," Tamao mumbled, raising a hand to cover her face and any red it betrayed. "You're so dazzling, I can't look…" This only earned her a confused stare and a yawn. She giggled. "Shall we go to sleep then?" she asked, rising just enough to turn off the light.

Nagisa immediately pulled the girl down beside her. "Can you…sleep with me for tonight?"

"Where else?" Tamao answered, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She'd have to inform Nagisa of the implications of what she'd said…later. The girl was asleep in seconds, clearly drained from the night's events. Tamao just smiled at her. She really was too excitable, but that was just one of many on the list of things she loved about her. She gave her new wife another kiss before dozing off beside her. She'd changed their lives forever, again, and as the moonlight spread across the couple, the single thought that ran between them was 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'


End file.
